Piece of Me
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: Kyouya gives Tsuna a birthday gift. 1827


**A/N:** Just a little something for Tsuna's birthday, even though I'm a little late. I love you Tunafish! And so does your beloved Skylark! 8D

**Warning:** Slash and fluff and OOCs and general sappiness!

**Disclaimer:** I swear on all that is dark and dreadful, I do not own KHR.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared at the golden chain and slowly revolving pendant that hung off of Kyouya's fingers. It was a lovely, rather delicate looking thing; the chain looked like it had been spun from sunlight, subtly glinting the colors of the rainbow, and the pendant, shaped into a cloud, was made from a jewel that looked black but was actually a very deep purple color and carved from a stone that Tsuna couldn't identify.<p>

"Is that my birthday gift?" Tsuna asked as he tore his eyes away from the necklace and looked into Kyouya's blue-grey eyes that shone with affection just for him even though his face was blank.

"Naturally," Kyouya replied, his deep voice resonating in Tsuna's ears and causing his stomach and chest to squirm pleasantly. "Now you will always have a piece of me with you, as long as you wear it."

Tsuna's smile grew wider and he chuckled a bit. "You don't need to give me a material thing just so I can have a piece of you with me, silly," he said, his own affection evident through the tone in his voice. "I'll always have you with me, in my memories and in my heart, no matter what."

Kyouya's eyes bore into his own pair, showing just a hint of incomprehension. Sometimes, Tsuna could see that Kyouya still couldn't understand some things when it came to love or compassion or affection. But that was all right. Tsuna was there to show him, to make him understand, and to remind him when he forgot. That was how their relationship worked in one way.

"Do you not want it?" Kyouya asked, a sliver of insecurity leaking from his thick barriers and Tsuna had to fight back the urge to blurt out just how cute his lover looked when he was insecure.

"No, I do want it," he said, reaching out to tightly grasp Kyouya's hand, the one holding the necklace. "I just wanted you to know that, okay?"

Again, blue-grey eyes searched Tsuna's own chocolate brown ones and he let it, knowing that Kyouya only wanted to see his sincerity and be assured of Tsuna's words. The young mafia boss had to admit though that being the lover to his Cloud Guardian was a tough, ever-changing position. It required a lot of work and patience to wiggle his way through Kyouya's barriers and let them have a relationship that at least mimicked a normal one.

At last, Kyouya nodded, a single deep dipping of his head to show that he understood and accepted Tsuna's words.

"Would you like me to put it on you?" the raven-haired man asked, gesturing with free hand at Tsuna's neck.

"Please," Tsuna replied with a bright smile and he let go of his lover's hand and tilted his head forward.

Kyouya obediently placed the necklace around Tsuna's neck and locked the clasp. The pendant fell upon Tsuna's breast, just beside his heart that was beating a little faster with his lover's close proximity. Tsuna could smell his lover's scent (it smelled like the seasons, and flight, and freedom) and feel the heat of his lover's body almost like he was standing in front of a furnace. It was comforting, familiar, and arousing at the same time.

Once he was sure the necklace was locked tight, Kyouya placed his hands on Tsuna's narrow shoulders, unmoving but there nonetheless, heavy and warm and strong. Tsuna shivered slightly as he stepped forward, nearly burying his face in Kyouya's neck (he had grown taller, but was still far from his lover's height). He might have been afraid of the man years ago, but it was past him now. The man was now his lover, his sworn protector, and someone he would undoubtedly spend the rest of his life with.

Leaning back slightly, Tsuna tilted his head back to look up at Kyouya's face. As he expected, Kyouya was looking down at him with love in his eyes, his pupils blown, and the corner of his lips curled back just so. It was a look that only Tsuna had the privilege to see and no one else. It made him feel giddy at the thought.

Tsuna curled his hands into Kyouya's chest and stood on tiptoe to meet the lips that descended upon his. Their kiss was sweet but passionate, speaking of devotion and joy and love. It made both their hearts pound against their chest hard enough to hurt and it was glorious.

When they broke apart with a slightly wet sound, they stared into each other's eyes, reveling in the other's company and the emotions of pure love that shone on their faces. Finally, after a heated moment that would no doubt follow them in a more private setting, Tsuna grinned widely and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck to pull him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Kyouya," he whispered into his lover's ear.

Kyouya allowed his small smile to grow as he whispered back, "Happy birthday Tsunayoshi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Guh, the fluff! I wrote this while listening to all of Kyouya's character songs (why Kyouya's and not Tsuna's? Well, I don't have Tsuna's songs *sweatdrops*). Strange that I got fluffy inspiration from Hitoribocchi no Sadame of all songs. LOL

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! And happy birthday again Tsuna! Hope you enjoyed your time spent with Kyouya. *wink wink, nudge nudge* XD


End file.
